Because of Her
by rappicasso
Summary: .: chapter 1 - her request :. Kris akan mewujudkan apapun keinginan Ahyoung. Namun, apakah Kris tetap akan mengabulkan keinginannya, jika Ahyoung meminta Kris menjadi kekasih Jongin? / "Aku ingin kau berpacaran dengan seorang namja." / "MWO?" / [Kris x Jongin or Sehun x Jongin / Slight!Kris x Ahyoung] / Warning: BoysLove (a lil bit Straight), Typos, Crack Pairings


_"Krisseu~"_

_Kris memutar kepalanya ke samping, dilihatnya sosok gadis cantik yang sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Ya, Sayang?" balas Kris sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya._

_Gadis itu langsung duduk di samping Kris, yang disambut dengan rengkuhan hangat oleh sang kekasih._

_"Ada apa, Sayang?" tanya Kris sambil menyentuh rambut kekasih cantiknya dengan lembut._

_"Gwaenchana." gadis itu terkikik geli. Kepalanya bergerak pelan, menggosoknya dengan dada bidang Kris. "Aku hanya terlalu rindu padamu," lanjutnya dengan nada manja._

_Kris tersenyum. "Kau ini." Dicubitnya pelan hidung gadis itu._

_"Aish, Kris!" gadis cantik itu menggerutu kesal._

_Kris tertawa renyah. "Kau terlalu imut, sih," komentar Kris di sela tawanya._

_gadis itu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kris. "Kris," panggilnya lagi._

_"Ya?"_

_"Kau mau melakukan apapun untukku, kan?" tanya gadis itu serius._

_Kris mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Baginya, ini adalah pertanyaan yang konyol. Sudah pasti, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk kekasihnya itu. "Tentu saja, Sayang," jawab Kris mantap. "Mati pun aku rela asal itu untukmu, Kim Ahyoung."_

_Benarkah?_

.

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**Because of Her**

starring:

Kris Wu | Kim Ahyoung | Kim Jongin | Oh Sehun | etc.

**Warning:**

**It's BoysLove. But it's straight for this chapter**

.

CKLEK!

Pintu rumah keluarga Kim terbuka perlahan. Jongin menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat sosok yang berdiri di balik pintu rumah keluarga besarnya.

"Annyeong, Kai!" sapa seorang namja bermata elang, sambil menunjukkan cengiran khas-nya.

Jongin mendengus pelan, ketika menyadari sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Kris Wu, kekasih dari Noona-nya, Ahyoung. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar, lantas membalik tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia melangkah malas ke ruang keluarga. _Ini pasti ulah Ahyoung Noona_, batinnya kesal.

Kris mengikuti langkah Jongin yang menuju ruang keluarga yang sudah ia hafal betul letaknya. "Kau sedang apa, Kai?" tanya Kris mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, lalu menatap sinis ke arah Kris. "Kenapa sih, kau kesini, Hyung?" tanya Jongin dingin.

Kris mengulas senyum, lalu duduk di seberang Jongin. "Ahyoung yang menyuruhku menemanimu," jelas Kris.

"Oh?" Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi, aku tak pernah merasa butuh ditemani," tegas Jongin jengkel. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil smartphone-nya, lantas memainkan game di dalamnya. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan Kris.

Kris menghela nafas panjang. "Perlu kau ketahui Kai, Noona-mu pedul padamu. Ia khawatir dengan keadaanmu," jelas Kris.

Jongin memandang Kris lagi. "Dengar Kris Wu, pertama, aku sudah berusia 20 tahun, jadi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," balas Jongin. "Dan kedua, berhenti memanggilku Kai, karena itu panggilan khusus dari keluargaku dan kau bukan bagian keluargaku!" seru Jongin jengkel, lantas meninggalkan Kris. Ia berjalan cepat ke kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu coklat itu, masuk ke dalam kamarnya, lalu segera menutupnya.

Tapi, sial!

Jongin lupa kalau Kris memiliki kaki-kaki yang panjang, dan kini ia sudah berada di balik pintu kamarnya, kaki kanannya menahan pintu kamar Jongin.

"Oh, ayolah, Kai. Setidaknya, beri aku kesempatan," mohon Kris.

Jongin menatap jengkel ke arah Kris. Ia menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah. Temani aku, tapi berhenti memanggilku Kai. Panggil aku Jongin," tegas Jongin.

"Arrasseo!" Kris mengangguk semangat.

Jongin pun mengijinkan Kris masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kris mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat-lihat ruangan di rumah Kim yang belum pernah ia kunjungi itu.

Ternyata, kamar Jongin tergolong kamar yang rapi. Meski banyak sekali pernak-pernik kecil di dalamnya, seperti buku, komik, kaset film, musik ataupun game.

Kris duduk di tepi ranjang Jongin, sementara Jongin seperti sedang menyiapkan peralatan untuk main play station.

"Kau mau main apa? Tidak berniat mengajakku?" tanya Kris memecah keheningan di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Ani," jawab Jongin singkat. "Memangnya, Hyung bisa bermain game?" tanya Jongin tanpa menoleh.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kris mantap.

Jongin membalik tubuhnya lantas tertawa keras. "Mana mungkin, bongkahan es sepertimu bisa bermain game?" Jongin kembali tertawa.

"Yak bocah! Darimana kau mendapatkan julukan itu, hah?!" Kris nampak geram.

Tapi Jongin sama sekali tak gentar. "Tentu saja, dari Ahyoung Noona." Jongin tertawa lagi. "Bahkan, adikmu juga mengatai hal yang sama," lanjut Jongin.

"Mwo?!" Kris melongo. Awas kau, Wu Sehun!

Kris yang masih setengah kesal pun bangkit dari duduknya, lantas menuju ke rak buku Jongin. Siapa tahu, ia menemukan bacaan menarik yang bisa menghiburnya. Kris membaca satu per satu judul buku di rak tersebut. Buku pelajaran, komik Jepang, bahkan majalah dewasa pun ada disana!

"Ya, Kim Jongin! Untuk apa kau menyimpan majalah seperti ini?" tanya Kris sambil menunjuk majalah dewasa di tangannya.

Jongin menoleh malas, lantas menjawab, "Hyung, aku ini namja normal yang butuh hiburan 'itu' juga," jawab Jongin santai. "Lagipula, Sehun juga punya banyak yang seperti itu."

"Heh?"

"Ayolah, Hyung. Jangan bersikap sok suci," sindir Jongin. "Atau kau seorang gay?" tanya Jongin tajam.

PLUK!

"Pabbo! Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan Noona-mu kalau aku seorang gay?" teriak Kris kesal.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya. "Kamuflase mungkin," gumam Jongin.

Kris mendengus pelan. Well, berdebat dengan bungsu keluarga Kim ini memang tidak akan ada habisnya. Selain cerdik, ia juga sangat menjengkelkan. Benar-benar mirip adiknya, Sehun. Maka dari itu, Kris sudah tahu cara untuk menangani bocah macam Sehun dan Jongin.

Kris kembali menyusuri rak buku milik Jongin. Ia kembali tercengang. Komik apa ini?! _Bukannya ini komik yaoi?_ tanya Kris dalam hati. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia memutar kepalanya, melirik ke arah Jongin._ Apa Jongin gay?_ tanya Kris dalam hati sekali lagi.

Kris menggeleng cepat. Ia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran negatif itu.

Kris menyerah. Ia pun memilih kembali ke ranjang dan duduk disana sambil menyaksikan Jongin memainkan game-nya. Ia tak ingin menemukan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Ia tak akan sanggup.

Akhirnya, Kris menghabiskan sisa harinya di kamar Jongin dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi ribuan pertanyaan.

.

Sehun tertawa keras-keras, setelah mendengar penuturan Kris.

Kris mendengus pelan. Ia sudah tahu, kalau ia akan ditertawai seperti ini. Lagi-lagi, Kris kembali dihantui pertanyaan aneh, _apa Jongin gay?_

Kris melirik ke arah Sehun. Ia ragu untuk menanyakan hal sensitif semacam itu pada Sehun. Jadi, ia mengurungkan niat konyolnya itu.

Tiba-tiba, smartphone Kris berbunyi. Tanda sebuah panggilan telepon untuknya.

Kris tersenyum senang ketika menyadari bahwa Ahyoung-lah yang meneleponnya. Ia sudah merindukan kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. "Yoboseyo?"

"Kris!" seru Ahyoung.

Kris terkikik geli. "Waeyo, chagiya?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, Kris."

"Ne? Bantuan apa?"

"Hm, bukan bantuan sih. Mungkin, lebih seperti permintaan," jelas Ahyoung ragu.

Kris tersenyum, meski tak bisa dilihat Ahyoung. "Chagi, berapa kali harus kubilang bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu?"

"Apapun?"

"Ne, apapun," balas Kris mantap.

"Hm, aku―"

Kris penasaran.

"Aku ingin kau berpacaran dengan seorang namja."

"MWO?!"

Dan seketika, rumah besar keluarga Wu seperti disambar petir.

**KEEP or DELETE?**

FF ini sebenernya dulunya YunKyu. Masih ada FF-nya di storiesku ngehehe. Tapi entah kenapa, sempet males buat lanjutin. Aku harap, dengan ngeganti castnya, aku bisa lanjutin. Jadi ff yang di sebelah sana juga bisa dilanjut hihihi

Aku sengaja ganti ke KrisKai karena karakter mereka itu mirip kayak YunKyu hohoho~

Dan tolong jangan bash Yura atau Ahyoung Girls Day ya? Aku milihnya acak kok ~_~ Karena kalo make cast cewe dari artis SM itu udah terlalu mainstream, jadi aku sengaja ambil Yura Girls Day hehe. Tenang aja. FF ini lebih banyak KrisKai-nya. Yura juga bakal ngedukung mereka kok wkwk.

Jadi, ada yang tertarik?

Tinggalkan review ya!

love,

rappicasso


End file.
